The Final Mission
by spax99
Summary: One Shot about Ichigo's point of view with her thoughts about the fight with Deep Blue.


I looked around and saw what had become of this beautiful day. Taruto and Pai were already dead, were my Mew Mews soon to follow? I walked silently through the halls searching for the place I knew Deep Blue was at. I couldn't let anyone else get hurt. After what seemed like an eternity of walking and worrying about my team, I made it to the top of the tower. I took a deep breath, I knew I had to fight alone, the other Mews couldn't get in. I ran into the room and confronted Deep Blue. He was nothing like my Auyoma Kun. Suddenly, there was another presence in the room. I turn and see that Kisshu was also here. He came over to me and put his knives to my neck. He was going to kill me before I even got the chance to fight his master. But he turned and quickly struck out at his master. Deep Blue was faster than him, and swiftly stabbed him with his long sword, and Kisshu fell to the ground with a thud. I ran over to him, and knelt next to him. I never liked him before, but I realized I really didn't want him to die. I felt tears run down my cheecks, and I was overwelmed by the happiness in his golden eyes. He was happy to know that I cared about him, as I had never before shown it. The tears came faster, and my ears and tail drooped. Kisshu told me to stay strong. I leaned forward to kiss him, as that was what he had always wanted from me. He leaned forward as well, but just as our lips were about to touch, he went limp. It was a kiss that was never to be, a friendship that would never continue, and I felt guilty that I never expressed my true feelings before now. I felt many things at once, anger that I didn't get to tell him what he meant to me, even if not in the way I meant to him. I felt sadness, I would really miss his annoying little pet names, and the smile on his face as he told me he would be back. I felt pain as if someone had run me through with the sword, not him. Then, I was crying, more tears than I knew I had rolled down my cheeks into a puddle on the floor. Deep Blue stood watching me, for a second I couldn't figure out why I wasn't dead. Thats when I realized that all my emotions had caused the one thing Deep Blue feared most. His host had taken back control of his body, it was Auyoma Kuns concience now. Then, two spirits came from the body. Auyoma Kuns spirit told me to hit Deep Blues spirit with my straberry bell attack. I knew it would most likely kill Auyoma Kun too, but he told me it was either now or never.

"RIBBON, STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!" I shout as loud as my voice would allow.

There was the usual explosion of sparkles, and then the sparkles cleared so I could see what had happened. The first thing I realized was that Kisshu was still alive. I race over to him and find his wound was healed. He had been dead, but the defeat of Deep Blue had brought him back. I was so happy. Then, I realized Auyoma Kun was alive as well. I ran and hugged him. The other four Mew Mews and the other two aliens were in the room as well. The Mew Mews had died as well, but the power that brought back the aliens had also brought them back. Suddenly, the whole tower shook, and began to crumble. _Great, Now we're so DEAD._I thought. Kisshu then grabbed my hand. I felt the urge to smack him across the face, then realized the aliens were going to teleport us out of this mess. When we got to the ground, I gave Kisshu the Mew Aqua I had and told him to save his planet. Then the aliens departed, and I sadly had a feeling I was never to see them again. As Taruto was about to go with Kisshu and Pai, Pudding raced over to him and they kissed. It wasn't particularly long, but I couldn't help but feel jealous. I still hadn't kissed a guy, not where I kissed him and he kissed me back. The aliens left, and I realized I could not transform into Mew Ichigo. Ryou explained that now we had won, we wouldn't be able to become Mew Mews anymore.

* * *

><p>I woke up on a morning three weeks after the fight. I hadn't seen any of the Mews since the fight, and life was getting way too boring without Puddings crazy tricks, Lettuce's worrying, Zakuro complete awesomeness and Mints fights with me. I even missed (God help me I cannot believe I am saying this) Ryou. When I looked in the mirror, I almost had a heart attack. I was a Mew again! I raced to the cafe where the other four were waiting for me. I never realized how beautiful our friendship was until that day. It was fantastic.<p> 


End file.
